nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl Special 4:Dalton VS Silver
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This is the 4th special brawl I have done. This brawl is an continuation of the Blaze and Io fight. For this special, we have: Dalton, the brother of Dillian. and Silver, the futuristic hedgehog. Now for this fight, I will be using a composite Silver. The composite is made of the game, archie, and fanon versions of Silver. Dalton will just be himself. I don't believe Dalton has a fan-fic. The Fight Location:Marketplace Time:5:00PM Dalton and Silver stood waiting to battle. "I will give you 1 chance to leave now". said Dalton. Silver threw a car at Dalton. Dalton punched in half and said "You just sealed your fate". said Daltom. Silver laughed and said "We'll just see about that". READY? FIGHT! Dalton ran at Silver and punched him into a house. Silver picked up the house and threw it at Dalton. Dalton got hit and got knocked back into a train. Silver then derailed the train down a cliff. Silver floated down the cliff to the wreck and Dalton came out of the wreckage. Dalton ran at Silver again and kicked him into the air. Then Dalton elbowed Silver down to the ground and punched him 50 feet underground. Silver used his psychokinesis to clear a path through the ground. Then he popped out of the ground and kicked Dalton in the back of the head. Dalton tried to punch Silver, but Silver dodged and punched him. Dalton blocked the punch and kicked Silver in the gut and then threw him 5 feet away. Silver got back up and threw 4 boulders at Dalton. Dalton punched the first, kicked the 2nd, dodged the 3rd, but got hit by the 4th. Then Silver ran back to the wreckage. Dalton ran after Silver and punched Silver in the face. Silver got pissed and took out the chaos emeralds. Silver became Super Silver and lifted the entire train and threw it at Dalton. Dalton got hit and went flying into a nearby mountain. Dalton got up and punched the mountain, causing an avalanche. The avalance came roaring down the mountain and hit Silver. But Silver broke out and blasted a psychic shockwave that knocked Dalton off the mountain. As Dalton fell down, Silver made a psychic blade and impaled Dalton. But Dalton still punched SIlver away from him and pulled the blade out of his chest. Dalton grabbed the chaos emeralds and went super. Dalton punched Silver flying into the mountain. Dalton jumped in after him and tried to force Silver into the lava at the bottem of the mountain. SIlver fought Dalton off and went hyper form. Then Silver pushed Dalton off. But Dalton crawled out of the lava and crawled after Silver. Silver grabbed him with psychokinesis and lifted him into the air. "You just don't give up, do you"? said Silver. Dalton went dark form and broke out of Silver's grip. Then Dalton punched Silver out of the mountain and Silver landed next to where Io was hiding. Dalton landed a few feet away and grabbed SIlver by his quills and tossed him 20 feet away. Then Dalton ran and punched Silver while he was still falling. Silver went flying into a mineshaft. Dalton walked in after him and the door shut behind him. It was so dark, Dalton couldn't see anything. Then a black light filld the mineshaft as Silver went dark form. Silver kicked Dalton out of the mineshaft and then punched Dalton back into the marketplace. Io tried to heal Dalton, but Silver threw a boulder at her and she went back to hiding. Then Silver looked at the mountain and started moving his hands in weird movements. Dalton got up and was now starting to feel the effects of the fight. He was dizzy, but still trying to run at Silver. Silver's fur began turning blue as the entire mountain began to float into the air. Dalton punched Silver, but it had no effect. Silver grabbed Dalton and tossed him on the ground. Then the mountain flew overhead. Silver lifted the mountain and made it start to crash down. Dalton got up and left dark form. But then a white light went around him and he went hyper form. Then Dalton put his arms up and prepared to try and stop the mountain. Silver forced the mountain down, but Dalton kept forcing it back up. They struggled for about 10 minutes before Silver left chaos form and Dalton left hyper form. But then the mountain fell on Dalton. Silver laughed and said "That's what you get for trying to be a hero". But then a flash of light hit the mountain and it began to crack. Silver looked on in awe as the mountain cracked and then broke. Then Dalton was standing there in hyper form. He pointed his hand at Silver and shot a laser that blasted Silver into a house. Silver got up, bloody. Silver took out 2 chaos emeralds and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL"! Silver traveled into a time portal and it closed. Silver went back in time to when the mountain fell on Dalton. Silver used the chaos emeralds to go super and made a giant ball of psychic energy. He blasted it at the mountain. Which caused a giant explosion that destroyed the mountain and left Dalton nearly dead. Then Silver used the last of his power to lift a giant boulder. He went to drop it on Dalton. But then a stave impales Silver from behind. We see Io pull her stave out of Silver and walk over to Dalton and use a healing rune to heal him. Then Io drew a teleportation rune and her and Dalton were teleported away. Silver began to fall over, all of his energy expended. But he caught himself and said "Don't worry, we will meet again". KO? Then we see Io and Dalton arrive at the dojo. They walked in and when Nick saw how bad Dalton looked after the fight he said "OW GAWD"! "Who kicked your ass"? Dalton shrugged his shoulders and said "Some dude named Silver". "But he didn't kick my ass, I kicked his". Io laughed and said "You were just about dead when I stepped in". Dillian walked in and said "Uh bro, what happened"? "I got into a fight with a dude named Silver". Ion spit his soda out and said "Did you say Silver"? "Yes". said Dalton. "He's a time traveler". said Ion. Then Sarah came in and saw Dalton beat up and said "WHO THE HELL HURT DALTON"!?!?!? Nate walked in and said "Holy shit, someone sure beat your ass". Dalton finally got pissed and yelled "HE DID NOT KICK MY ASS"! Then a light appeared in the room and then Cydik appeared.Cydik looked at Dalton. "Do you need any bleach"? Then Nick said "Wait a second, why did you save Dalton for Io"? Io quickly drew a teleportation rune and left. Everyone looked at Dalton. "What"? asked Dalton. Then Axel appeared. "We think it would be wise to leave the one called Dalton alone". "His wounds haven't healed yet". Everyone looked at Axel. Then Nick yelled "First Ion, then Nate, Cydik, and now Axel"! "Who's next"? "Rosa"? Then Rosa walked in and said "Has anyone seen my mirror"? Nick sighed and said "I have rested my case". Then Dillian said "It could be worse". "Xirsec could have walked in with Exo and Zigath". Then Exo, Zigath, and Xirsec all walked in. Nick looked at Dillian. "Dillian, do me a favor". "JUST STOP TALKING"! Then Lunari walked in and said "Um Nick, the computer is saying enemies are nearby". Then she saw Xirsec, Exo, and Zigath. "That explains a lot". Nick went mystic and yelled "THATS IT"! "I'M OUTTA HERE"! Nick flew out of the dojo. Then Lexie walked in with her stuffed animal and said "I heard a noise like the roof broke". Then she saw the hole Nick made when he flew out. Exo walked over to the computer and said "I might be needing this". He picked up the computer and left. Zigath started talking in alien and Xirsec slapped him and said "Shut up". Then Xirsec left. Nick came back and said "Ok, I'm done with my rage quit now". Zigath walked over to the door and started writing on it. Nate looked over and said "What the hell is he doing"? Cydik shrugged his shoulders and said "How the hell should I know"? Then Zigath pointed at his completed work. It said:I am trying to tell you that Exo stole your computer. Nick yelled "THAT SON OF A BITCH"! "ALL MY COMICS WERE SAVED ON THAT COMPUTER"! Nick flew off after Exo. Zigath walked away and Dalton said "So... why are we letting Nate and Ion stay"? Then Dillian said "Ion is a friend and I don't know why Nate is here". Nate shrugged his shoulders and said :Well I'm dead, so I got bored". Then Mikasa finally ran in. She looked at spirit Nate and said "WHAT THE HELL"!?!?!? Dillian facepalmed and said "That's it". "If Nick saw this, he would have blown the dojo up by now". Then Justin walked in with a cup of tea. "Nate... Mikasa... I see you have returned here". Dillian looked at Justin. "Uh sensei, who's that"? Dillian pointed at a shadow on the wall. The shadow came off the wall and said "I have come for you Cydik". Cydik threw his bleach on the ground and yelled "JUST BRING IT"! TO BE CONTINUED... Note There will be another special after this one. All I will say is that it will be a BATTLE ROYALE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights Category:Specials